warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Aves de Presa
Los Aves de Presa, también llamados Legión Raptor, son un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales, creado durante la Segunda Fundación a partir de la Guardia del Cuervo. Historia Los Aves de Presa tienen su origen en una Compañía de la Legión de la Guardia del Cuervo creada aproximadamente en la misma época de la Masacre del Desembarco de Istvaan V. Después de servir distinguidamente a la Legión, fueron honrados con la categoría de Capítulo independiente, dentro de las reformas del Codex Astartes que siguieron a la Herejía de Horus. Durante los siglos siguientes, el Capítulo persiguió con su flota a las Legiones Traidoras en retirada hacia el Ojo del Terror, sin una base fija. En fecha indeterminada se les confió un planeta junto al Ojo, cuyo nombre se ha perdido. Entre la 4ª y la 5ª Cruzadas Negras, se cree que su mundo natal es destruido, y vuelven a establecerse en su flota. Unos dos mil años más tarde (M37), los archivos imperiales les dan por destruidos o desaparecidos en combate. Sin embargo, en torno al M39 reaparecen en el orden de batalla de las Guerras Caberíades con todas sus fuerzas. Afirman estar establecidos en un nuevo planeta, en la Nebulosa Espiral Sutter, pero se niegan a revelar su nombre o localización. thumb|350px|Exploradores de los Aves de Presa en las junglas de Gargathea III, durante la [[Guerra de Badab.]]A partir de ese momento, participan en numerosos conflictos, como la Campaña de Sancta Angelis (339-370.M39), la Pacificación de Sulsalid, dentro de la Rebelión del Cuarto Cuadrante (775-777.M41), y la Guerra de Badab(906-908.M41). En 969.M41, mientras se dirigían a combatir a los Orkos de Gramnia Mayor en el Segmentum Solar, todas las naves del Capítulo se vieron desplazadas de su rumbo por Tormentas Disformes. Al reemerger, debido al mal estado de las astronaves, se ven obligados a aterrizar forzosamente en el Mundo Letal de Jemadal. Este planeta está cubierto de una jungla espesa y viscosa, estancada y húmeda hasta el punto de la asfixia, que rebosa de plantas carnívoras y formas de vida depredadoras. La atmósfera del planeta tiene tanta agua en suspensión, que puede provocar la asfixia si se la respira directamente. Todos los intentos previos de terraformar el planeta habían sido abandonados hacía siglos, ya que todo esto hacía que sobrevivir más de una hora en este mundo sea todo un logro. A medida que el aire respirable contenido en las servoarmadura]s y las reservas de oxígeno de las naves menguaban, los Tecnomarines buscaban una solución cada vez más afanosamente. Finalmente, lograron diseñar una modificación de los cascos que incorporaba una branquia osmótica, capaz de filtrar el oxígeno del aire irrespirable. Pronto todos los Marines tuvieron esa modificación, y pudieron sobrevivir durante siete años a base de una dieta de plantas y hongos indígenas. Al cabo de esos siete años, apareció en el Sistema la Barcaza de Batalla Honor de Rath, de los Ultramarines. Rápidamente fueron extraídos de la superficie y puestos a salvo. Doce años después, en 998.M41, tomaron parte en la Tercera Guerra de Armaggedon y en la Campaña de Taros. Combates thumb|Marine Espacial de los Aves de Presa. * Guerras Caberíades. * Campaña de Sancta Angelis -''' Una fuerza de Aves de Presa, aislada de todo apoyo imperial por tormentas de Disformidad, lleva a cabo una campaña de 30 años contra el ¡Waaagh! Irongol, que culmina con la eliminación del Kaudillo Irongol y la dispersión de sus seguidores. Durante esta contienda utilizaron esquemas de camuflaje desértico en sus armaduras y vehículos. * 'Pacificación de Sulsalid, Rebelión del Cuarto Cuadrante -' Junto a los Ángeles Oscuros, los Portadores de Cráneos y los Lobos Rojos, reciben la misión de pacificar el Cuarto Cuadrante. Durante los tres años de su participación, los Aves de Presa lucharon junto a la Flota de Batalla Solar, concentrando sus esfuerzos en el Subsector Sulsalid, donde varias fuerzas imperiales no habían logrado aplastar las ideas de "progreso" y "democracia" que habían enraizado en la capital, Auranar. Tomaron el mando de las unidades de la Guardia Imperial presente, y los usaron como señuelos para distraer al enemigo de los ataques quirúrgicos que los Marines realizaban contra la infraestructura de mando y avituallamiento de los traidores. Aprovechando el desorden entre las fuerzas enemigas, la Guardia Imperial acabó con la mayoría de ellas, mientras los Aves de Presa asaltaban los palacios celestiales de los Ordinatores de Sulsalid, a los que mataron sin piedad acabando con la rebelión del Subsector. Es curioso el hecho de que actuaron constantemente como un Capítulo completo, al contrario que muchos otros que prefieren dar mayor autonomía a sus Compañías. *'Guerra de Badab -' Respondiendo a la llamada del Inquisidor Jarndyce Frais, los Aves de Presa acuden al Sector Badab junto a los Salamandras, los Escorpiones Rojos y los Ángeles de Fuego. El Capítulo aportó la 2, 5ª y 6ª Compañías, reforzadas con Exploradores y reservas de Asalto, así como la Barcaza de Batalla Garra de Guerra, los Cruceros de Asalto Arias Vex y Acechante Sombrío, y 10 Fragatas clase Gladius. thumb|Explorador de los Aves de Presa. :: Lias Issodon, el Señor del Capítulo, se ofreció como comandante en jefe de las fuerzas reunidas, pero fue Carab Culln quien de los Escorpiones Rojos resultó elegido. Sin embargo, esto no causó resentimientos entre ambos Capítulos, creándose un lazo duradero de amistad. :: Los Aves de Presa actúan como fuerzas de primera línea, o como reservas móviles, durante el primer año y medio de la contienda. Destaca la Operación Sedna, destinada a liberar el planeta Surngraad. Diseñaron un astuto plan para tomar la fortaleza de defensa polar, cuyo éxito permitió a los Aves de Presa y Salamandras recuperar el control del mundo. La Garra de Guerra sufrió graves daños, aunque no fue retirada de la guerra. :: Durante el año siguiente, los Aves de Presa sufrieron graves bajas (entre el 35 y el 60% de sus fuerzas), especialmente luchando contra los Guerreros Mantis y los Garras Astrales por el control del Sistema Gargathea, entre ellas la destrucción del Arias Vex. Sin embargo, estas pérdidas no fueron en vano, ya que se logró recuperar dicho sistema, gracias sobre todo a que las habilidades para la emboscada de los Aves de Presa estaban igualadas a las de los Guerreros Mantis. :: Finalmente, al año siguiente se les ordena retirarse, ya que están considerados "inefectivos en combate" por culpa de las bajas. Dejan atrás al Acechante Sombrío junto con una pequeña fuerza, cerca del Torbellino, sin dar razones, mientras el resto del Capítulo pasa a centrarse en las crecientes guerras del Segmentum Ultima. *'Tercera Guerra por Armaggedon -' Durante sus constantes combates en Jemadal, los Aves de Presa se convirtieron en expertos en la lucha selvática. Cuando Ghazghkull Thraka invadió por segunda vez Armageddon, desplegaron 5 Compañías en las junglas ecuatoriales, donde sus habilidades demostraron ser extremadamente útiles. * 'Campaña de Taros -' Aportaron la 3ª y 6ª Compañías, dirigidas por el Capitán Kaedes de la 3ª y con base en la Garra de Guerra. Al inicio de la contienda se encargaron de actuar como punta de lanza para neutralizar las defensas planetarias, y cuando finalmente las tropas imperiales tuvieron que retirarse, formaron la retaguardia y se aseguraron de permitir huir a las fuerzas leales con relativa seguridad. * 'Bloqueo de Origo -' Desplegaron la 5ª Compañía. Organización thumb|left|Un marine de los Aves de Presa preparándose para emboscar a milicianos traidores durante la Guerra de Badab. Like their genetic forebears, the Raptors adhere to the broad organisational patterns and provisions laid down in the Codex Astartes, but as a Chapter, they see the Codex as a highly effective and proven set of strategic and operational guidelines rather than inviolable dogma to be obeyed without question. The Raptors maintain a high degree of flexibility in their deployments and structures, and in battle favour hit-and-run tactics over all else. Bibliotecarios Like their fellow Astartes Chapters, the Raptors also maintain a Librarium of potent psykers who are highly talented and trained to master the power of the Warp at the highest levels. Each Chapter selects its Librarians in its own way, either from seed worlds, as it does with the bulk of its Initiates, or from the ranks of gifted psykers brought to the Scholastica Psykana of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. Most Chapters train and test chosen psykers following the ancient doctrines laid out in the Codex Astartes. Librarians of the Raptors Chapter are trained in this way, and, with few minor traditional variances, have been taught to live by the word of the Codex. Raptors Librarians have a number of unique psychic abilities only used by the psykers of their Chapter, including: * Librarian's Farsight - The Librarian calls upon his psychic gifts to enhance his vision and grant himself a hunter’s gaze which can sweep across the battlefield to find targets. This keen sight not only allows the Librarian to pick out targets at extreme ranges but also thwart their attempts to hide, differentiating shapes from within shadow to see those that are trying to hide from him. In addition, his enhanced sight allows him to see things much closer than they would normally appear and reduces the range to a target when using a ranged weapon. This ability can also be used to see fine detail from the same distance which normal sight might not be able to see. This power only works when the Librarian is using his own vision and does not function in conjunction with scopes or lenses which would enhance ranged vision. * Raptor's Wings - Raptors have an affinity for striking from the sky, making extensive use of Jump Packs and Land Speeders to descend on their foes from unexpected angles. The Librarian can manifest great wings of psychic power with which to bear him aloft. While active, others will be able to see the Librarian’s wings as crackling green nimbuses of energy that arch up over his shoulders and can make it very difficult for him to hide. Also, when he moves if the wings brush against any surface they will crackle and burn with contained Warp energy (though the surfaces or objects they touch suffer no harm). * Screaming Eagles - The Raptors Librarian can summon forth a swarm of shadowy birds of prey from the Warp which rise up from the ground screaming for the blood of his enemies. The effects of this power also have the effect of creating a brief cloud of darkness when the ethereal birds spring from the ground, and, though not complete darkness, this does foul vision and cast a shadow over the area of effect as thousands of black beating wings arch skyward. Doctrina de combate Aunque las tácticas de guerrilla parecen ser más favorecidas que la lucha cerrada en el cuerpo a cuerpo, el desarrollo del pensamiento independiente en todos los niveles del Capítulo hace que los métodos de combate varíen mucho de un grupo a otro, ya cuando está aislado del resto, o ya cuando se pone de acuerdo con otros (lo cual es más común). Este espíritu independiente permite aplicar la mejor solución táctica según los recursos y las características de cada zona de guerra, desde variar el esquema de colores para camuflarse a cambiar la composición de las unidades o recibir apoyo de los aliados locales. Utilizan, además, numerosas unidades de Exploradores, así como diferentes variantes de Land Speeders. Apariencia Visten servoarmaduras verde oliva oscuro con bordes y águila color hierro, y su símbolo es una cabeza de águila blanca. Personajes conocidos thumb|Escuadra de asalto atacando un ejército Orko. * 'Lias Issodon ''el Denodado -''' Señor del Capítulo. * 'Kaedes -' Antiguo Capitán de la 3ª Compañía, resultó herido de gravedad durante la retirada de Taros y fue introducido en un sarcófago Dreadnought. * 'Orelio -' Sucesor de Kaedes como Capitán de la 3ª Compañía. Naves conocidas * ''Garra de Guerra'' -''' Barcaza de Batalla, usada durante la Guerra de Badab y la Campaña de Taros. * Arias Vex -''' Crucero de Asalto, destruido durante la Guerra de Badab. * ''Acechante Sombrío'' -''' Crucero de Asalto, usado durante la Guerra de Badab. * '''Coatal -''' Fragata de clase Gladius, usada durante la Guerra de Badab. Leer más Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Capítulos Leales. Lista de Capítulos Sucesores. Galería Raptors_Chapter_Symbol.jpg|Emblema de los Aves de Presa. 180px-Raptors_original.jpg|Esquema original de los Aves de Presa. Aves_de_Presa_Esquema_de_Color_Original_Wikihammer.png|Marine táctico de los Aves de Presa con servoarmadura Mk. VI pintada con esquema de color original. Aves_de_Presa_Esquema_de_Color_Original_2_Wikihammer.png|Marine táctico de los Aves de Presa con servoarmadura Mk. VII pintada con esquema de color original. Archivo:M1860633_Raptors.jpg|Miniatura de un marine táctico con esquema de color original. Aves_de_Presa_Marine_de_Asalto_Mk._VI_Wikihammer.jpg|Marine de asalto con retrorreactores de los Aves de Presa. Aves_de_Presa_Hermano_Konrad_Mk._VI_Wikihammer.jpg|Hermano de batalla Konrad, con servoarmadura Mk. VI. Aves_de_Presa_Hermano_Manasai_Mk._VI_Wikihammer.jpg|Hermano de batalla Manasai, con servoarmadura Mk. VI. Aves_de_Presa_Sargento_Veterano_Karkota_Mk._VI_Wikihammer.jpg|Sargento Veterano Karkota, con servoarmadura Mk. VI. Aves_de_Presa_Sargento_Veterano_Laufrey_Mk._VII_Wikihammer.jpg|Sargento Veterano Laufrey, con servoarmadura Mk. VII. 180px-Brother_Adalgis.jpg|Esquema de camuflaje para tundra usado en la Operación Sedna. Aves_de_Presa_Thunderhawk_Wikihammer.jpg|Thunderhawk de los Aves de Presa. Aves_de_Presa_Land_Speeder_Wikihammer.jpg|Land Speeder de los Aves de Presa. Aves_de_Presa_Rhino_Wikihammer.jpg|Rhino de los Aves de Presa. 180px-Raptors_Land_Raider_Crusader.jpg|Land Raider Cruzado de los Aves de Presa. 180px-Raptors_Rhino,_Angelis_Campaign.jpg|Rhino de los Aves de Presa, pintado con camuflaje desértico durante la Campaña de Sancta Angelis. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés. * Imperial Armour II, III y IX. * Codex: Marines Espaciales (5ª Edición). * Warhammer 40000: Compendio. * Guerrero de Fuego, por Simon Spurriel. Categoría:Segunda Fundación Categoría:Descendientes de la Guardia del Cuervo Categoría:Capítulos Leales Categoría:Guerra de Badab